Don't Panic
by Dr. Anthro-Tano
Summary: A story of how Emily and Hotch finally find out how they both feel about each other, starting with Emily on the verge of suicide. There is also a coupling of J.J. and Reid. Eventually it will mix with Law & Order: SVU.
1. Chapter 1: Suicide Risk

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Criminal Minds _or any of the characters. All I own is this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>Suicide Risk

"What do you mean he's gone?" Agent Emily Prentiss yelled as she backed away from her colleague Agent Derek Morgan. "He can't be dead! He can't be!" Morgan stepped forward to embrace her to at least attempt to comfort her, but she flailed out and ran. Agent Jennifer Jareau walked over to Morgan and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder as she commented, "She loved him...and now that he's dead...well..." Morgan looked at her and nodded. They both knew the truth, but Emily and Reid didn't.

Emily burst into her apartment, sobbing as she ran into her room, flopping down onto the bed as she cried, "Why did you have to go? Why'd you have to die and leave me, Aaron?" She had been there when her boss SSA Aaron Hotchner was shot; he was rushed to the hospital, but he had died in surgery. A thought, an idea flashed in her head, and after some thought, she was going to do it. She couldn't live without Aaron, and now she felt empty with no meaning to life. She took her gun out of its holster and her phone out of her pocket. Knowing she couldn't call all of them and tell them without one getting there in time to stop her, she decided to text them even though it was a horrible way to do it.

She quickly texted everyone in the BAU, "I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry this isn't like it should be, but I don't want any of you to be able to stop me. I need him. I'm going to be with him. I'm so sorry. Goodbye." She closed her phone and looked at her gun for more than fifteen to twenty minutes, sobbing as she contemplated that she was actually was going to do this and that all she wanted was Hotch to still be here and to be able to just lie in his arms. Then, she finally put the barrel against the side of her head, cocking it as she prepared herself, about to pull the trigger.

* * *

><p>Everyone's phone vibrated, and they all looked at their phones. They were all instantly on their feet as Morgan commanded, "Rossi, tell Strauss that we don't care about Hotch's undercover mission anymore, we need him. Garcia, stay here. Reid, JJ, come with me." They all nodded as they did as instructed. Reid, Morgan, and JJ jumped into Morgan's car as Morgan turned on the sirens and took off towards Emily's place.<p>

JJ was crying as Reid reached forward from the backseat and took her hand. She squeezed his hand, holding it tightly as she looked back at him. Morgan barely had time to park, before they all jumped up and raced up the stairs of Emily's apartment building. Morgan broke down the door as they raced in and down the hallway to Emily's bedroom in time to see Emily put the gun to her head as JJ yelled, "Emily, don't do it!" Emily looked up at them and jumped up as she backed away and cried, "Don't try to stop me! I...I can't live anymore...It kills me inside! I am dead! I'm just a shell without him!" Morgan stepped forward with a hand stretched out towards her as he soothed, "We know, Emily...We know...But Hotch...He's alive...He pretended to be dead so they could catch a killer..." Reid as well as Emily was shocked as Emily shook her head and cried, "I don't believe you! I was there! I saw him get shot!"

JJ's phone rang, and she reluctantly answered it. She smiled and stepped forward as she commented, "Here. If you need proof, then just talk to him." Emily warily took the phone from JJ's hand before stepping back as she answered through the tears, "H-H-Hello?"

"Emily."

The gun fell from her hand as she dropped to her knees and asked, "H-Hotch? A-Aaron? Is...Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me," Hotch answered as Emily cried happily, and Hotch continued, "I'm so sorry I left you. I see now, I shouldn't have. Or I should have gotten word out to you." Morgan grabbed the gun from Emily's side as he stepped back and gave it to Reid. JJ looked at Morgan and whispered too quietly for Emily to hear, "He's on his way...he should be here soon..." All three of them left to go wait for Hotch by the door.

"Where are you?" Emily asked as she wiped away her tears that wouldn't stop falling, when a voice commented from the doorway of her bedroom, "Right here." Emily's head shot up to see the man she loved more than anything standing there as she jumped up and ran to him. Her arms shot around his neck as she sobbed into his shoulder and cried, "I...I...thought you were dead...I...couldn't deal with it!" Hotch pulled away a little, and Emily felt him press his lips against hers. When they leisurely separated, Hotch wiped away her tears as he pressed his lips against her forehead, letting them linger there as he commented, "I'm so sorry, Emily...I shouldn't have left you like that without letting you know...I should have tried to contact you...I...I love you, Emily..."

Emily smiled happily as she kissed him and replied, "I love you too, Aaron..." Hotch kissed her again and responded, "Yeah, I kind of guessed that." Emily laughed, and Hotch couldn't get enough of the sound, it was music to his ears. He kissed her again; and this time, they couldn't pull away until JJ walked in and commented, "Okay...I'll leave now..." Hotch and Emily leisurely separated as Emily laughed and commented, "JJ, you're blushing." JJ smiled and left as Hotch pulled Emily closer while she pressed her cheek against his chest.

JJ entered the living room as Morgan looked up at her and asked, "Is she alright?" JJ smiled and replied, "Seeing as she laughed when I walked in and "blushed." Which I totally did not do, Emily!" They all heard Emily laugh as she called back, "You totally did too!" The entire BAU smiled hearing her laugh after what happened.

* * *

><p>That night, Hotch stayed with Emily as he laid down beside her on the bed in nothing but his boxers. Emily rolled over so she was facing him and snuggled into him as he wrapped an arm around her. Emily smiled and placed her head on his chest as she lightly drew circles on his chest with her finger. Hotch kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Goodnight, Emily..." Emily smiled and snuggled closer to him, sliding a leg over his hip as she replied, "Goodnight, Aaron...I love you..." Hotch smiled and pressed his nose into her hair as he responded, "I love you too, Emily..." After a moment or two, they both drifted off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, when Emily woke up, she didn't feel the warmth of her lover by her side, and she instinctively reached out for him. When she couldn't find him, her heart started to beat faster, skipping beats. She thought that it had all been a dream and Hotch was still dead. She began to shake as she broke out into a cold sweat. She felt like she couldn't move, and she began to feel like she couldn't breathe as she screamed out, thinking out to nothing, "AARON!" To her surprise, Hotch ran into the room and over to her side as he scooped her into his arms. He rocked her gently as Emily pressed her face into his neck, tears still streaming down her face as she began to hyperventilate, and Hotch tried to sooth her, "Shh...Emily, calm down...I'm here...I'm right here, Emmy...calm down..." Emily nodded as she leaned back to look into his eyes, still hyperventilating as Hotch took her face into his hands and continued to coo, "Come on, Emmy...Calm down...Deep breaths...I need you to calm down, baby...Calm down..."<p>

"I-I'm...trying..." Emily gasped as she suddenly kissed him. Hotch was startled, but he didn't argue as he returned the kiss slightly. They leisurely separated as Emily looked at Hotch and smiled. She was calm. Well, calm-ER. Hotch looked at her in surprise, and Emily grinned and explained, "I heard you can stop hyperventilating if you kiss someone...Something about you hyperventilate when you have too much oxygen, and when you kiss someone you deplete that oxygen..." Hotch chuckled and commented, "Thank you, Professor Prentiss..." Emily laughed as she kissed him again, realizing that in the process of him trying to sooth her, she had straddled him. She smiled mischievously and pushed him back down onto the bed as she fully straddled him. The feeling of her on top of him like that immediately turned Hotch on as he hardened against her. Emily smiled when she felt his hardened erection pressed against her as she rubbed against it, causing them both to moan.

"Aaron..." Emily moaned as Hotch flipped them over so he was on top. Emily smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, twisting her fingers in his short dark hair. Hotch leaned down, pressing his lips against the base of her throat as Emily began to squirm beneath him, a moan escaping her lips. Her hands slid down from around his neck to the bottom of his t-shirt as she tugged on it and moaned, "You still...have too many...clothes on..." Hotch smiled against her neck and leaned back to look into her eyes as he replied, "So do you..." Emily giggled and pulled Hotch's shirt up to under his arms to make him sit up so she could pull it over his head. Hotch crashed their lips together again as Emily threw his shirt off the bed, not knowing where it landed as she closed her eyes. Hotch pulled her shirt over her head before landing his lips back onto hers again, their lips playing over each other's in near perfect rhythm. Hotch's lips slid along Emily's jaw to her neck where he gently nipped at her throat, causing a moan of pure pleasure to escape her lips as her back arched. Emily's fists clenched in Hotch's short dark hair as she moaned, "O-Oh, God...A-Aaron...This feels s-so good...b-but enough foreplay...Y-You better get...inside me...NOW!"

Hotch nodded as he pulled away from her and quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes before helping her with hers. When he returned to her, Emily willingly spread her legs for him as Hotch settled comfortingly in between them. Emily tilted her hips up to him as Hotch positioned himself and looked up into her eyes. Emily smiled and reached up, gently cupping his cheek as she pulled him down into a passionate kiss, giving him all the permission he needed. He slowly slid into her as they both moaned in pleasure. Hotch pulled out almost completely before slowly sliding back in as Emily moaned loudly and arched her back into him. Emily placed her arms around Hotch's neck as she pulled him down into a passionate yet gentle kiss, their lips playing over each others; before they leisurely separated. Hotch pressed his forehead against hers and continued to slide smoothly and slowly in and out of her as Emily panted and moaned. She bit her lip when Hotch hit a extremely sensitive spot inside her, and when he noticed her reaction to that spot; he slammed into her, into THAT spot, causing her to cry out. Hotch smiled in triumph as Emily looked up at him and gasped, "Aaron...F-Faster...Please..."

Hotch kissed her and increased his speed as Emily's moans grew louder until they turned into screams that were muffled by the kiss. One last, powerful stroke, and Emily shattered into a million pieces as she screamed out in ecstasy, pulsing and clenching around him. Hotch grunted as she milked him, pulling him over the edge with her. Hotch collapsed on top of her as Emily panted, and they both came down from their high. Hotch rolled off her as Emily sighed happily and snuggled into his side. Emily placed her head on his chest as she drew hearts on his chest and whispered, "I love you, Aaron..." Hotch kissed the top of her head and replied just as quietly, "I love you too, Emily..." Emily lovingly nuzzled his neck and slid her leg over his hip as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2: No Need to Panic

One month later, Emily woke up and was immediately hit by a wave of nausea. She jumped up out of her lover's arms and ran into the bathroom just in time, before she threw up into the toilet. Hotch was awoken by Emily's movement and heard her vomit into the toilet; he instantly got up and raced to her side. He knelt down next to her, holding her hair out of her face as he rubbed her back soothingly. After Emily threw up for the fourth time, her stomach was empty, but now her body convulsed every time she dry heaved as Hotch pulled her towards him so she was leaning against him. Emily was trembling as her body convulsed again, and Hotch pressed his nose into her hair, afraid for her, worried that something was wrong. Emily was crying now as her body shook and convulsed. She buried her face into her boyfriend's neck as she sobbed, "A-Aaron...I-I-I...I can't breathe...I can't breathe..." Hotch knew it wouldn't help really, but he laid her down on the tile floor with her upper body on the rug as he lowered his head and placed his mouth on hers, blowing air into her mouth. Emily instantly forgot about her stomach sickness as she giggled and moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. They leisurely separated as Hotch asked quietly, "Better, Em?"

Emily smiled and nodded, but her smile quickly disappeared as she dry heaved again, her body convulsing forward. Hotch slid his arm under both of her knees and wrapped his other arm around her back, gently picking her up as he stood up. He carried her out of the room and out of her house as he went to his car, placing her in the passenger seat. Emily was breathing fast and heavily, fear in her eyes as her body trembled and shook. Hotch got into the driver's seat and started the car, before driving Emily to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"I am happy to inform you," Dr. Macy Johnson commented as Emily leaned against Hotch, "that you, Agent Prentiss, are pregnant." Emily gaped, and Hotch's eyes widened as Dr. Johnson continued, "But, Agent Prentiss, seeing your reaction to the morning sickness and the fact that you occasionally have panic attacks, you're going to need to take extra precaution in the field and at home. You should come to the hospital when you are seven months to be hospitalized just in case. Also, every time you come home from a case, I want you to come here for check ups." Emily nodded and took Hotch's hand as they looked at each other, wondering how they were going to get through this.<p>

"Would you like an ultrasound picture?" Dr. Johnson asked as Emily smiled and nodded. Dr. Johnson left as Emily looked at Hotch and commented quietly to him, "I want to see our baby..." Hotch smiled and kissed her forehead as he replied, "Dr. Johnson's getting the ultrasound equipment so you can..." Emily smiled and leaned up, pressing her lips against his, before she whispered, "I love you, Aaron..." Hotch smirked and kissed her, before he replied, "I love you too, Emily..."

* * *

><p>One month later, and Emily was now two months pregnant as she snuggled into her boyfriend's side and whispered, "Our baby's about the size of a blueberry now..." Hotch chuckled lightly as he kissed her ebony hair and replied, "Our little blueberry..." Emily laughed and took his hand in one of hers as she placed her other hand on her abdomen. Hotch held her close, thanking his lucky stars for what he had, his life, his love, his son, the baby that he and Emily were expecting...for everything...Emily cuddled into Hotch's side as she whispered, "I love you, Aaron..." Hotch smiled and kissed the top of her head, before he replied just as quietly, "I love you too, Emily...more than anything..." Emily smiled and lovingly nuzzled his neck as she wrapped an arm around his middle and closed her eyes with a happy sigh.<p>

* * *

><p>Four months later, and Emily was now six months pregnant, her stomach now swollen as she walked into the bullpen to meet with the rest of the group, noticing that JJ wasn't there. She looked around and asked her boyfriend, "Where's JJ, Aaron?" Hotch looked at her and moved towards her as Reid took a deep breath, pain and fear evident in his eyes and voice as he replied, "She was kidnapped, Emily..." Emily fell to her knees, but Hotch caught her before her knees actually touched the ground. Emily wailed and turned towards Hotch, pressing her face into his chest as she cried. Suddenly her symptoms kicked in again as she began to have a panic attack. Neither she nor Hotch had told any of the others about Emily's panic attacks, so they all began to freak out as Morgan raced to Emily's side, but Hotch informed, "Don't panic...This has been happening ever since her near suicide...it doesn't happen as often anymore though...but I need to take her to the hospital." Everyone's eyes widened as Morgan demanded, "Why didn't you tell us?"<p>

Hotch scooped Emily into his arms as he stood up, carrying her bridal style as he questioned, "Can we talk about this later? I need to get her to the hospital." Morgan nodded as he, Garcia, and Hotch rushed out of the room while Hotch carried a trembling, shaking Emily out of the bureau while Reid and Rossi stayed behind to search for JJ. He placed her into the backseat with Garcia as he and Morgan got into the front seats. Hotch started the car and started the sirens as they took off to the hospital.

"Come on, Emmy," Garcia soothed as she stroked Emily's ebony hair, the brunette's breathing erratic as her body trembled, and she began to gulp for air as if struggling to breathe. "You can make it...We're almost there, and once you're better we can look for JJ..." Emily nodded as she gasped, "Hurry...T-Th-The...The baby...worried...'bout the baby..." Hotch looked at her through the rear view mirror, fear finally getting through his adrenaline as he speed up, blowing through an intersection. Emily passed out on the way to the hospital, making it easier to get her inside.

* * *

><p>When Emily woke up, it was night time again, and Hotch had sent Garcia and Morgan home, promising to call them if anything happened. She looked around and saw her lover sitting next to her with her hand in his as she commented softly, "Aaron..." Hotch's head shot up as he whispered, "Emily..." Emily smiled as she squeezed his hand and added, "Hi..." Hotch leaned forward and gave her a brief kiss, before he replied, "Hi..." Hotch placed his spare hand on Emily's abdomen as Emily asked, "Is our baby okay, Aaron? Please tell me our baby's okay." Hotch smiled and caressed the back of Emily's hand as he assured, "The baby's fine, Emmy...OUR baby's fine..." Emily smiled and sighed happily as she placed her hand over Hotch's on her rounded abdomen. She looked into her lover's eyes as she smiled lovingly at him, when she felt him cover her left hand, placing something in her hand. Hotch didn't uncover whatever was in her hand as Emily gave him a questioning look, until Hotch commented, "I've been waiting to do this for a long time, Emily...I've been waiting for the right moment..."<p>

Emily was holding her breath as Hotch uncovered her hand, opening whatever was in her hand. Tears sprung into Emily's eyes as Hotch took the engagement ring out of the box and continued, "This may not be that perfect moment I was hoping for, but I don't care anymore...Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, will you marry me?" The tears in Emily's eyes spilled over, flowing down her cheeks as she smiled joyfully and exclaimed, "Yes! Yes! Come closer so I can kiss you!" Hotch smiled and leaned over as Emily wrapped an arm around his neck. She pulled him closer, pressing her lips against his as both of their eyes closed. They leisurely separated as Emily smiled lovingly and gently stroked Hotch's cheek. The doctor came in and informed, "You can leave in a couple of days, but you'll have to stay in the area. You may not go to work, because you can't have any more stress." Emily sighed and nodded as she replied, "Alright...fine...no work..."

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, and they had found JJ and she was home safe and sound. Emily tightened Hotch's tie, using it to pull him closer as she pressed her lips against his. They both smiled into the kiss as Emily leaned back and commented, "I don't want to make you late for work." Hotch smiled and kissed her, before he replied, "I'd gladly miss work any day for you..." Emily smiled and moved forward pressing her body against his, even though her large, rounded abdomen pressed against him the most. Hotch smiled and pressed his nose into her cheek, their faces brushing against each other as they both sighed contentedly and happily. Hotch leaned back and kissed Emily's forehead then her lips, before he commented, "I love you, Emily..." Emily smiled up at him and took his hands, lacing her fingers with his as she leaned up into him and replied, "I love you too, Aaron..." Hotch then got down on one knee as he kissed Emily's abdomen and added, "And I love you too, baby Prentiss..."<p>

Emily smiled and commented, "We need to talk about a name when you get home..." Hotch stood back up and kissed her, before he replied, "Of course, Em...I just hope we don't get a case that's so far away that I can't come home at night..." Emily took his face in her hands as she kissed him and responded quietly, "Me too...I'm going to miss you..." Hotch gave her one last kiss and replied, "I'm going to miss you too...Love you..." They reluctantly released each other as Hotch went to the door, and Emily responded, "We love you too, Daddy." Hotch smiled back at her, before he left, leaving Emily home alone...again...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3: Intruder

Emily rubbed her rounded belly, waiting for a knock on the front door, and when she heard it, she pushed herself up from the couch with one hand on the arm of the couch and her other hand splayed across her back. She walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole, before she smiled and opened it. Hotch's son, and Emily's future step-son Jack Hotchner stood there with his deceased mother's sister Jessica, his aunt. Emily smiled as Jack ran to her and exclaimed, "Em'ly!" She knelt down and embraced the six year old as she commented, "Thanks, Jessica." Jessica smiled warmly and replied, "Of course..." Jessica closed the door as she left, and Emily asked, "So, Little G Man, where do you want to go?" Jack smiled when she called him 'Little G Man," he loved being called that as he replied, "Can we go see Daddy?" Emily smiled, this was just the excuse she was hoping for to see her fiancé and check in on the team, especially JJ as she replied, "Of course. Why don't you go get some toys together that you want to bring and put them in your backpack, and let's go...but remember, we can only stay for a little while. Daddy has a lot of work to do. We can probably see him for only a few minutes, maybe ten to twenty minutes." Jack smiled and nodded, before he took off to go pack.

* * *

><p>"Emily?" JJ exclaimed in shock when she saw her best friend, but understanding filled her when she saw Jack run in front of the brunette. Emily smiled at JJ and commented, "He wanted to see his father..." JJ smiled and nodded as both women watched Jack run up the six steps, before entering Hotch's office. They saw Hotch stand up as he greeted his son, picking him up as he looked out his office window and smiled. Emily smiled back and raised her hand slightly in greeting, when someone behind her asked, "Agent Prentiss? What are you doing here?" Emily turned around a smile still on her face, but the smile instantly disappeared as she froze and swallowed. Before her stood Chief Erin Strauss. Strauss crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow as she asked, "What are you doing here, Agent Prentiss? I thought you were supposed to stay home from work until you go into labor."<p>

"Em'ly!" Jack called, and Emily smiled as she looked back at the child, scooping him up as she replied, "Jack wanted to see his father. He hasn't seen him for a while. Just treat me like a civilian." Strauss nodded slowly, but replied, "Either way. You're distracting the agents from their work. So please leave." Emily's smile disappeared, and she placed Jack down again a she commented, "Alright...Come on, Jack..." Jack took her hand as Emily looked back at her fiancé one last time, before she and Jack left. Jack looked up at Emily and asked, "Why is Agent Strauss so mean, Em'ly?" Emily looked down at him as they entered the elevator, and she picked him up as she replied, "I don't know, Little G Man...Maybe she's just tired..." Jack nodded as he leaned his head against her shoulder and responded, "She's grumpy..." Emily smiled and leaned her head against his as she shifted him on her hip.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Emily carried a tired, sleeping Jack up the stairs to one of the two guest bedrooms that she and Hotch had turned into Jack's room. She carried him over to his racecar shaped bed with a comforter with police cars and police badges on it, juggling the six year old in her grasp as she pulled the blankets back and placed Jack on the bed. She pulled the blankets up to Jack's neck as the child snuggled into the covers, still asleep. Emily smiled as she gently stroked his dirty blonde hair and watched him for a couple moments, before she finally left the room. Before she exited through the doorway, she turned Jack's Scooby-Doo nightlight on and closed the door so it was open only a crack. Emily crept back down the stairs, when she heard the front door open. Emily smiled and looked around the edge of the staircase; but it wasn't Hotch. A man in complete black attire stood there a knife and a lock Jimmy in his hands. Emily inhaled sharply as her eyes instantly went over to the side table beside the couch to where her gun and ID were, and she leapt forward as fast as she could, grabbing her gun. She quickly aimed the gun and stated in a dominating and intimidating voice, "FBI! Drop the weapons and put your hands up!"<p>

The man looked up at her and instantly dropped the lock Jimmy and the knife as he lifted his hands into the air. But when he noticed Emily's large, rounded stomach, he knew she wasn't as fast nor as strong as she would be if she wasn't pregnant. He watched as she picked up the handcuffs and approached him slowly, never taking her eyes off him as she instructed, "Get down on your knees and put your hands on the back of your head!" The intruder did as he was told, silently watching as she got closer. When Emily was only a foot away from him, about to put the handcuffs on him; the man jumped up, snatching the gun out of Emily's hands as he pinned her against the wall. Emily screamed and squirmed, trying to free herself. The man smiled wickedly as he sneered, "Well, aren't you pretty? I think I got an extra treat from coming here. Pretty AND FBI." Emily screamed again and continued to struggle, when a voice above them commented drowsily, "Emmy?"

"Jack!" Emily exclaimed as both she and the intruder looked up to see the six year old rubbing his eyes at the top of the stairs. "Go to my and Daddy's bedroom! Call Daddy, Jack! Call him!" Jack was now wide awake at the sight before him, a man was hurting Emily, and Jack instantly ran into the master bedroom, getting the home phone from the receiver as he dialed his father's number. Fear and panic was coursing through him as he heard Emily screech, "Don't you touch him!" He heard pounding of feet up the stairs and down the hallway, but the first to enter the room was Emily as she slammed the door shut, pressing her back against it.

"Hotchner," Hotch answered as Jack took a deep breath and commented fearfully, "Daddy! Daddy! Come home! There's a man here, and he's trying to hurt Em'ly! He took her gun!" He heard his father inhale sharply as a background noise of rummaging and shuffling reached him, and Hotch asked, "Where are you in the house, Jack?" Jack was close to tears as he croaked, "Your room. Em'ly's here too. The man is trying to get in! Hurry, Daddy!" Fear, anger, and panic was pulsing through Hotch as he raced out of his office and replied, "I'm hurrying, Jack! I'm coming! Can I talk to Emily, please?" Jack raced over to Emily and handed her the phone as Emily pushed him towards the closet and mouthed, "Hide." Jack was reluctant to leave her, but he did as he was told as he hid in the closet, and Emily answered the phone, "Aaron?" Hotch was relieved to hear her voice as he hopped into his car and asked, "Are you okay, Emily?"

"I'm fine, Aaron," Emily replied as the intruder banged on the door, trying to open it. "But you need to hurry. I don't know how much longer I can last." Hotch blew through an intersection, his sirens ringing clear and loud through the air as he replied, "I'm almost there, Em! I'm almost there! Hold on!" Tears slid down Emily's cheeks as she added just in case, "I love you, Aaron. I hope you know that." Tears were filling Hotch's eyes as well, and he replied, "I know that, Emily. I love you too. But don't give up yet, baby. I'm almost there." Emily was crying, and Hotch could hear her through the phone as he commented, "Emily, put me on speaker." Emily was startled at first as she began to argue, "But-"

"Emily, please," Hotch replied, and Emily sighed as she put him on speaker. Emily told him that she had put him on speaker, and Hotch stated loudly and clearly, "This is SSA Aaron Hotchner of the FBI! I advise you to put the weapon down and step away from the door!" All three of them, meaning Emily, the intruder, and Jack, all heard the sirens of many FBI and police vehicles as they approached. "We are surrounding the house! Put the gun down and come out! You will not be harmed if you do so!" Both Emily and Hotch heard the attacker let out a shout in frustration as he let loose, being exceedingly trigger-happy as bullets dug into the walls, one getting through and digging into Emily's shoulder as she cried out in pain, but she heard the gun drop and the pounding of the unknown man's footsteps down the stairs. She groaned in agony and hissed through gritted teeth, "He's coming out, Aaron..." Emily hung up before Hotch could reply and called out for Jack. The closet doors flung open as Jack ran out and over to Emily, tightly wrapping his arms around her neck. Emily returned the embrace as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close, despite the fact that she still had a bullet wound in her shoulder. Jack pulled back, Emily's blood on his pj top and bottoms as he commented, "Em'ly, you're bleeding."

Emily covered the wound with one hand as she instructed Jack to get her a black t-shirt from the dresser drawer. Jack did as told, and Emily pressed the shirt against the wound as she inhaled sharply, hissing in pain. Jack sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her middle, trying to comfort both her and himself. They both heard the front door slam open as a familiar voice called, "EMILY! JACK!" Emily was too weak from the blood loss to stand up or answer his call, so Jack answered for her, "Up here, Daddy!" Emily felt woozy and laid back so she was lying on the floor as Hotch ran into the room. His eyes filled with worry and fear when he saw the bullet wound in Emily's shoulder as he raced to her side, scooping her into his arms as he instructed his son, "Come on, Jack." Jack immediately followed his father as they left the house to the awaiting ambulance.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome, Baby

When Emily woke up, she was in the hospital with Hotch sitting next to her, holding her hand in his while his head was held low. Emily smiled and croaked, "A-Aaron..." Hotch's head shot up as he smiled joyfully and commented, "Emily...you're awake..." Emily smiled and nodded as she asked, "Is Jack okay? Is our baby okay?" Hotch leaned forward and replied, "Yes, Em...They're both okay...both perfectly healthy..." Emily sighed in relief as she sat back and squeezed Hotch's hand. She looked into his eyes and asked, "Where is Jack? Can you bring him in here, please?" Hotch smiled and stood up as he leaned over, kissing her forehead; before he replied, "Of course...and he's in the waiting room with JJ and the others...He's really worried about you..." Emily smiled and tugged his arm as Hotch leaned down. Emily arched her neck and pressed her lips against his as she whispered, "I love you..." Hotch smiled and replied, "I love you too..." Hotch stood up and squeezed her hand one last time, before he went to retrieve Jack. Emily sat back and placed a hand on her large, rounded abdomen as she mumbled, "We've made it this far...Let's try to survive the rest of the way...Alright, sweetheart?" As if in response, the baby kicked, and Emily smiled as she stroked her belly.

"Em'ly!" Jack called as he ran into the room, jumping onto the bed as Emily heard Hotch call, "Be careful, Jack! You have to be gentle!" Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around Jack, pulling him to her as she commented, "Ignore him...You're fine." Jack smiled and snuggled into her side as he replied, "Okay...I'm glad you're okay, Emmy..." Emily smiled and held him close as she responded, "Thank you, Little G Man..." Hotch walked into the room and smiled at the sight before him as he leaned against the door frame. Emily looked up at him and smiled as she commented, "Aaron, come here..." Hotch walked over to be beside her as Emily took both Jack's and Hotch's hands, placing both of them on her stomach. Both of her Hotchner boys smiled when they felt the baby kick. Hotch leaned over and kissed her as he whispered, "I love you, Emily..." Emily smiled as they leisurely separated, and she replied, "I love you too, Aaron..." Jack smiled and sat up as he whined playfully, "What about me?" He stuck his bottom lip out, mock-pouting as Emily hugged him tightly and replied, "I love you too, little G man..." Jack smiled and snuggled into her side as Emily looked up at Hotch with a loving look in her eyes. Hotch leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers as their eyes locked. This was their family...their life that they're now happily spending together...

* * *

><p>Two months later, and Emily was now about nine months pregnant, a week past her due date. Emily waddled around her hospital room, since, as instructed, she was hospitalized. She sat down on the edge of the bed, gently stroking her round stomach and thinking of the baby that she would any day now be able to hold in her arms. A strong clench in her lower abdomen caused her to gasp as she reached back and fumbled for the remote, hitting the nurse button. A nurse walked in and asked, "Yes, Agent Prentiss? What do you need?" She found Emily leaning back against the bed, tightly grasping her abdomen as blood oozed out between her legs, and she gasped, "I think my water just broke!" The nurse nodded and helped Emily lean back and lie down correctly on the bed as she called for a doctor.<p>

Emily groaned as Dr. Maria Williams asked, "Would you like a nurse to call your fiancé?" Emily nodded and cried out as her back arched. A nurse ran off to call Hotch, and Emily screamed in pain as she gripped the bars on the side of the bed. Emily could feel the baby inching to the entrance, to the rest of the world. She needed her fiancé to be there with her for this, she couldn't do this without him.

* * *

><p>Hotch was working on a case with the rest of the team, when his phone rang, and he answered, "Hotchner." When the nurse informed him that Emily had gone into labor, he was immediately on his feet as he replied, "Alright, I'm on my way." The other members looked up at him as he gathered his belongings and informed, "Emily's gone into labor." The others' eyes widened as JJ got up, and Hotch commented, "You guys stay here. I'll call you when the baby's here." The others shook their heads as they all stood up and JJ replied, "I'm coming with you." The others added their agreement as Hotch commented, "Fine, JJ. You can come. Everyone else, stay here." The others sighed but nodded as Hotch and JJ left. Hotch and JJ got into Hotch's large black Tahoe and took off to the hospital.<p>

When they reached the hospital, Hotch parked as both he and JJ jumped out and ran inside the hospital. Hotch ran over to the nurses' station with JJ right behind him and asked, "Where's Special Agent Emily Prentiss? She went into labor about 30 minutes ago." The nurse looked something up on her computer, before she replied, "She's in her room." Hotch nodded as both he and JJ raced to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Emily groaned as her back arched, and she squeezed her eyes shut. A nurse was preparing her, when a familiar voice called out, "Emily!" Emily opened her eyes to see Hotch and JJ run into the room as Hotch took Emily's hand. Emily smiled up at them and whispered, "Hi..." Hotch smiled and brushed a few stray strands of her ebony hair off her sweaty forehead and cheek as he replied, "Hi...How are you feeling?..." Emily smiled as Hotch kissed her forehead, and she responded, "In pain...and tired..." Hotch smiled, when another contraction hit Emily, and she bit her lip to contain the wail of agony. Hotch squeezed Emily's hand comfortingly as JJ placed a hand on Emily's shoulder, rubbing it reassuringly.<p>

Emily screamed as another contraction ripped through her, and she pushed with all her might before collapsing back onto the hospital bed. Hotch brushed her hair out of her face again as their eyes locked, and he whispered, "You're doing great, Em...You're doing great...You're almost there...Just keep pushing..." Emily nodded and as another contraction ripped through her, she pushed until she screeched with agony. The doctor smiled up at her and informed, "I see the baby's head, Agent Prentiss. One last push should do it." Emily nodded as she gripped both Hotch's and JJ's hands, squeezing extremely hard as another contraction hit her and she pushed as hard as she could, screaming in effort. She collapsed back against the bed, gasping for breath as an infant's wail filled the delivery room. Emily was panting now as the doctor and nurse did a quick check up of the baby before bringing the crying child over to its mother. Emily smiled, tears welling up in her eyes as the nurse placed the baby in her arms and informed, "It's a beautiful baby girl..."

Emily gave a small laugh as she cradled the baby and whispered, "Hello, my little Abbie..." Baby Abbie made a soft sound as Emily let her take her finger in her tiny hands. Hotch smiled and kissed his fiancé's forehead. JJ smiled and she commented, "She's beautiful, Emily..." Emily looked up at her and replied, "Thank you, JJ..." JJ watched Emily coo to her daughter, rocking her gently as JJ asked, "What's her full name, Em?" Emily smiled and looked up at her as she replied, "Abigail Leanne Hotchner..." JJ smiled and responded, "That's a beautiful name..." Emily smiled appreciatively as her eyes instantly went back to her daughter.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Hotch remained by Emily's side as he lovingly stroked her cheek while he held their daughter, watching as Emily slowly drifted off to sleep. Emily moved closer to the edge and patted the spot next to her as she whispered, "Come lie with me...You'll be more comfortable than in that hard hospital chair..." Hotch leaned forward and kissed her forehead as he replied, "There is a couch that pulls out, Emily..." She mock-pouted and whimpered playfully as if she was hurt, "You don't want to lie next to me, Aaron?" Hotch smiled and replied, "Of course I do...but is there enough room?" Emily smiled and purred, "There will be if I sit in your lap..." Hotch smiled and chuckled as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. Emily's eyes closed as her arm circled his neck and pulled him closer. Hotch had to force himself to pull away as he looked into her glazed, desire-filled eyes and commented, "Not here, Emily..."<p>

Emily groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, caressing the back of it as she whined, "But I've been stuck in here for weeks, Aaron..." Hotch kissed the top of her head as he took her hand and replied, "I know, baby...I know...but you know it's too early for that..." Emily sighed and pressed her forehead against his as she whispered, "I want to go home, Aaron...Can I see Abigail please?" Hotch smiled and replied, "Of course...You don't have to ask, Emily..." Emily smiled as Hotch placed Abigail into her arms, stroking the infant's head and brushing the little amount of dark hair she had. Emily cradled the small child as she kissed Abigail's forehead and whispered, "Hello, my sweet angel..." Hotch smiled and sat down next to Emily as she leaned forward, allowing him to slip an arm around her. Abigail looked up at her parents through drousy, half open brown eyes as Emily smiled and stroked Abigail's cheek gently, her heart bursting at the seems with love. Emily looked up at Hotch and leaned up, kissing his cheek as she whispered, "I love you, Aaron..." Hotch smiled and kissed the top of her head as he replied, "I love you too, Emily..." Emily smiled as she snuggled into Hotch's side as they both looked down at their new born daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome!


	5. Chapter 5: First Week Alone

Two weeks later, and Emily tightened Hotch's tie as she used it to pull him into a loving kiss as she whispered, "I'm going to miss you, Aaron...I don't know how I'm going to get through this without you..." Hotch smiled, showing her the dimples that she loved so much as he kissed her forehead and replied, "You're a wonderful mother, Em...Look how great you are with Jack...You'll be fine..." Emily nodded as she nuzzled the side of her nose into his and responded quietly, "Promise to call me everyday..." Hotch smiled again and replied, "I promise...Now, I have to get to the plane...I love you, Emily..." Emily kissed him briefly and replied, "I love you too, Aaron...Wait, can I come with you to the airport?...Please?" Never one to be able to deny her anything, Hotch nodded and responded, "Alright..." Emily smiled and ran off to retrieve Abigail as she gently picked up the two week old infant, gingerly cradling the child's head. She grabbed Abigail's bag and blanket, quickly wrapping the child up as the two week old let out a squeak in protest to being woken up.

Emily walked back into the living room, giving Abigail to Hotch so she could put on her sneakers to go with what she was wearing: skinny jeans and a light blue blouse. Hotch placed Abigail back into Emily's arms as Emily smiled at him and kissed his cheek; before they left to head to the airport.

* * *

><p>"Well, who do we have here?" Morgan asked as he and the rest of the team met Emily and Hotch outside the BAU's jet. Emily smiled and pulled the blanket back to reveal Abigail's face a little more as JJ walked up to her and asked, "May I hold her, Emmy?" Emily smiled and nodded as she placed Abigail into JJ's arms. JJ smiled at Abigail as she gently touched the baby's cheek and whispered to her, "Hi, Abby..." Emily smiled as Reid placed a hand on JJ's shoulder and commented, "Come on, JJ." JJ looked up at him and nodded as she gave Abigail back to Emily. JJ and the rest of the team got on the plane while Hotch stayed behind to say goodbye to his fiancé and newborn daughter. Hotch leaned down and gave Emily a brief kiss, before he commented, "I have to go, Emily..." Emily sighed as she leaned up, pressing her forehead against his as she replied, "I know, Aaron...I know...I wish I could go with you..." Hotch kissed her forehead and replied, "Me too, Em...Me too...I love you, Emily...You too, Abby..." Emily smiled sadly and responded, "We love you too, Daddy...Goodbye..." Hotch smiled and replied, "Goodbye...Now get back before we take off..." Emily nodded as they reluctantly moved away from each other, and Emily went back into the airport.<p>

She watched as the plane took off, while she cradled Abigail. Emily then turned and left the airport, going home. She put Abigail into her car seat, buckling her into it as she stroked the child's forehead, kissing it gently. She smiled as she closed the car door and got into the driver's seat. She pulled out of the parking lot and drove off.

* * *

><p>Emily gently laid Abigail down on her stomach in her crib for her midday nap, before she left the room, leaving the door open only a crack. She went to make herself a snack; when there was a knock on the front door, and she immediately went to answer it. After checking through the peep hole, she smiled and opened the door. Her smile grew as she knelt down and said happily, "Jack!" Jack leapt into her arms and exclaimed joyfully, "Em'ly! Boy, I missed you!" Emily smiled and hugged him as she replied, "I missed you too, Jack." Emily looked up at Jessica and commented, "Thanks for bringing him by, Jess." Jessica smiled and replied, "Of course, Emily. He was so excited to get to see his baby sister." Emily smiled as she stood up with Jack's hand in hers and asked the other woman, "Would you like to come in and see her?" Jessica seemed surprised as she responded, "Only if it's okay." Emily stepped back to allow her in as she replied, "Of course it's okay."<p>

Jessica smiled as she stepped in, the first thing she saw being a picture of Hotch with his arms around Emily from behind. Emily was smiling brightly and happily with her hands over Hotch's, while Hotch's head was bent down so it was next to Emily's as he smiled. Next to that photo was a picture of Emily with Jack in her lap. Jessica smiled as she went over to those pictures, picking up the one of the three of them: Hotch, Emily, and Jack together. Jessica put the picture down and looked up when she heard the whimpering of a baby. She saw Emily coming down the stairs with a bundle in her arms. Jack ran up to her as Emily brought the baby over and asked the little boy, "Would you like to hold her, little G man?" Jack nodded eagerly as he crawled into the armchair, and Emily placed Abigail into his arms, instructing him how to hold her, supporting her head and such. Jack smiled down at his baby sister and cooed, "Hi, Abby...I'm your big brother Jack..." Both Emily and Jessica smiled as Jessica moved to be beside Jack so she could see the infant.

Jessica looked up at Emily and commented gently, "She's beautiful, Emily..." Emily smiled and replied, "Thank you..." Jessica got up off her knees from where she knelt next to the chair Jack was sitting in and added, "Well, I better get going." Emily smiled and hugged Jessica gratefully as she responded, "Okay...Thanks for bringing Jack." Jessica returned the embrace briefly as she replied, "Of course. Bye, Emily. Bye, Jack." Jack looked up and called, "Bye, Aunt Jesse!" Emily closed the door behind Jessica, before she went over to Jack as he looked up at her and commented, "She's so tiny, Em'ly." Emily smiled as she leaned over the back of the chair where Jack was sitting, her head right next to his as she stroked the baby's cheek and replied quietly, "She'll grow...She may not be big enough to play with you now, but she will be in about a year or two..." Jack looked up at Emily and smiled as he replied, "That's fine with me...I like her small...I can protect her like Daddy protects you." Emily smiled as she brushed Jack's hair back off his forehead and kissed his forehead.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Emily sat on the couch with Abigail in her arms as she opened her laptop and turned on the webcam as she typed a few things in. A picture appeared on the screen as Emily smiled and commented happily, "Aaron..." Hotch looked surprised, but he smiled and replied just as happily, "Hey, Emily..." Emily smiled as Abigail made a small sound and sucked on her pacifier. Emily lifted Abigail as she gently took Abigail's arm and waved it tenderly at Hotch as she commented amusedly, "Abbie says hi, Daddy." Hotch smiled and replied, "Hi, sweetheart..." Emily smiled lovingly as she croaked, "I miss you, Aaron..." Hotch smiled sadly and replied, "I miss you too, Emily...I miss all of you..."<p>

"Daddy!"

Emily smiled as Jack hopped over the back of the couch as Hotch responded, "Hi, buddy...Do you like your new baby sister, Jack?" Jack nodded as he gently touched Abigail's cheek and replied, "Mhm...She's so tiny, Daddy..." Hotch smiled and nodded as he responded, "She is...She is very tiny..."

"Hotch!" A familiar voice called as Hotch looked up and asked. "Yes?" Emily saw Morgan appear on the screen as the well muscled man informed, "Hotch, we got a tip...Oh, hey, baby girl...Sorry for interrupting family time." Emily smiled and replied, "Oh, it's alright, Morgan...tell the others I said hi..." Morgan smiled and responded, "I will, princess..." He then looked at Hotch and added, "I'll wait out there so you can say bye..." Hotch nodded thankfully as Morgan left the room, and he turned back to his family. Emily smiled sadly as Jack asked, "When are you coming home, Daddy?" Hotch didn't smile reassuringly like he was expected to as he replied, "I don't know, buddy...Hopefully soon...I have to go now...I love all of you..." Emily smiled and replied, "We love you too..."

"Bye, Daddy!"

A week later, Emil

* * *

><p>y was awoken by her bed shifting and thinking it was Jack, she rolled over and asked drowsily, "Did you have a bad dream, buddy?" She heard a light chuckle as lips pressed against hers gently, and a familiar voice replied quietly, "Only if it was being without you for a week..." Emily's eyes shot open in surprise as her arms shot around the person's neck, and she exclaimed, "Aaron! You're home!" Hotch smiled as he wrapped his arms around her as well and whispered, "I missed you..." Emily smiled as she rolled on top of her fiancé, straddling him as she kissed him longingly and replied, "I missed you too...I really missed you..." Hotch's hands landed on her hips as he realized that all she was wearing was a pair of panties and one of his large t-shirts. His hands slid up her waist as their lips fused together and their hands immediately began to explore each other's bodies. Emily moaned when Hotch's hands slid up her back, running up and down her back and pulling her closer. Hotch placed his hands on Emily's hips, lifting them up as he ripped her panties away from her hot, dripping core. Emily tugged on the hem of Hotch's boxers, and Hotch raised his hips, allowing her to pull them off.<p>

Emily took his shaft into her hand and positioned it at her entrance as she whispered, "I missed you..." Hotch smiled and kissed her as he replied, "I missed you too..." Emily smiled and sank back onto him as they both moaned in pleasure. Emily rotated her hips as she sat up, placing her hands on Hotch's chest for support and rocked back and forth. Emily's nails dug into Hotch's shoulders, leaving red nail marks as Hotch's grip on her waist got tighter, and his hips began to thrust up into her; he was careful, however, not to thrust too hard so the head board didn't bang against the wall and wake Jack up. Emily moaned loudly as she felt Hotch's muscles tense in preparation to flip them over, but Emily gripped his shoulders, holding him down as she growled, "It's my turn to be in top..." Hotch nodded and slid his hands up to her back, pressing against it as Emily leaned down. Hotch arched his neck, pressing his lips against hers as they slowly devoured each others mouths and continued to move together. They made up for lost time and made love until the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome!


	6. Chapter 6: Hurtful Words

A week later, and Emily was awoken in the middle of the night by the sound of Abigail crying from her crib which was still in Emily and Hotch's room. She sighed and sat up as she slid her legs over the side of the bed, about to get up. Hotch placed his hand on Emily's shoulder and commented quietly, "I got her, Em..." Emily looked back at him and asked, "You sure?" Hotch kissed her briefly and nodded as he got up. Emily lied back down as she pulled the blankets back over herself and watched with a smile as Hotch gently picked up crying Abigail. He put her against his shoulder with his hand on the back of her head as he slowly and gently rocked her back and forth. Abigail slowly but surely began to stop crying as she started to fall back asleep. When she did fall back asleep, Emily smiled and whispered, "Don't put her back...I want to see her..." Hotch smiled and came back over to the bed as he handed Abigail over to her. Emily smiled and commented as she took Abigail into her arms, "Hey, sweetheart..." Hotch kissed Emily's forehead and wrapped an arm around her as Emily leaned against him. Emily cradled their daughter as Hotch caressed her side and commented, "We need to set a date...We have been engaged for months now..."

Emily looked up at him and smiled as she nodded. She looked down at their baby and replied, "How 'bout we do it in July so Abigail is nearly three months old..." Hotch smiled and nodded as he responded, "That sounds good to me..." Emily scooted down under the covers, lying down as she placed Abigail on her stomach on the pillow between her and her fiancé, and Hotch lied down with her. Emily placed her hand on Abigail's back, and Hotch placed his hand over hers. Emily looked at him and smiled drowsily as they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>That weekend, Emily got dressed and got Abigail ready in her navy blue onesy and a small pair of baby jeans. The thing that Emily loved the most about the onesy was that it had the words 'My parents are FBI,' in white letters while FBI was in bold. Hotch was watching a football game with Jack as Emily walked over to them and leaned down, giving Hotch a brief kiss as she commented, "I'll see you guys later. Love you, Aaron. Love you, Jack." Jack looked up at her and asked, "Where are you going, Em'ly?" Emily smiled at him and replied, "I'm going to see my mother to tell her about mine and your daddy's wedding. Would you like to come with me?" Jack nodded and got up as Hotch gave Emily a worried look. Emily smiled reassuringly at him as she commented, "Don't worry...We'll be alright...We'll be home before you know it." Hotch nodded as he watched them leave, worry still flowed through him because he knew Emily's mother could be very harsh and strict, especially to Emily. Now he wished he had gone with them.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily rang the doorbell and looked over to her left to see Jack standing at the edge of a clear water pond obviously looking at the fish and whatever else lived in it. Emily smiled and called, "Be careful, Jack! I don't want to take you home soaking wet!" Jack looked up at her and smiled as he replied, "I won't fall in, Em'ly! I promise!" Emily smiled as the door opened to reveal Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss, Emily's mother. Elizabeth is surprised, but smiles anyway as she comments, "Emily, it's good to see you. I see you have a baby and you're married." Emily smiled sheepishly and replied, "I'm not married yet, Mom...Her father proposed while I was about six to seven months pregnant..." Elizabeth seemed to stiffen as she growled, "You know I always knew you were a slut. You were always trouble and difficult. Ever since that time in Rome, when you got pregnant as a teenager."<p>

Jack happened to look up to see Emily flinch as if physically stung, and he immediately ran over to her as he asked, "Em'ly, are you alright? What's wrong?" Emily looked down at him and smiled as she replied, "I'm fine, Jack...Nothing's wrong...thanks though..." Jack nodded and looked up at Elizabeth as Elizabeth asked, "Who's this?" Jack smiled somewhat and replied, "My name's Jack." Emily smiled and added, "He's my future step-son..." Elizabeth seemed startled by that fact but she smiled at Jack nonetheless and responded, "Well, it's very nice to meet you Jack...I'm Elizabeth, Emily's mother."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Elizabeth..." Jack replied as he took Emily's hand. Elizabeth stepped back and commented, "Oh, you don't have to call me Mrs. Elizabeth, Jack. You can call me Ellie if you want to; and why don't you come in? I'd like to meet my grandchild and soon-to-be grandchild." Emily gave a small smile and led Jack inside as Elizabeth closed the door.

* * *

><p>When they got home, Hotch knew something was wrong; Emily seemed upset. Hotch took Abigail and put her in her rocker as he gently told Jack to please go play in his room. Jack seemed to understand as he nodded and ran up the stairs to his room. Hotch took Emily's hand and led her over to the couch as he sat down, gently pulling her so she sat on his lap. Emily wrapped her arms around Hotch's middle as she pressed her face into his chest. Hotch gently rubbed Emily's back and kissed the top of her head, pressing his nose into her ebony hair as he asked, "What's wrong, my lovely? What happened?" Emily let out a choked sound as she leaned back and looked into Hotch's eyes. She pressed her forehead against his and replied, "J-J-Jack...Jack didn't hear her say it...b-because he was looking at fish in a pond...b-b-but...but she called me a slut...That I was nothing but trouble, and I was always making things difficult...She said that she had known I was one ever since that time in Rome when I had become pregnant as a teenager..."<p>

Hotch's eyes blazed with fury as he held Emily tighter and growled, "That bitch...I'm gonna-" Emily shook her head and kissed him briefly to indicate she didn't want him to say or do that as she continued, "I must've flinched or something because Jack came to ask me if I was okay...I said I was, and my mother asked who he was. Jack told her his name, and I told her he was my future step-son...She said he could call her Ellie and invited us in so she could 'meet' her grandchild and soon-to-be grandchild..." Hotch waited patiently for her to finish and kissed her tenderly when she was done, before he commented, "I'm so sorry, Emily...I knew I should have gone with you..." Emily smiled lovingly as she brushed her nose against his and replied, "It's not your fault, Aaron...So don't apologize..." Hotch reluctantly nodded as he kissed her and pulled her into a loving embrace. Emily sighed as she tucked her head under his chin and wrapped her arms around his middle.

* * *

><p>That Monday two days later, and Emily had to return to work from maternal leave as she entered the office with Hotch and heard someone call her name. She looked up to see JJ running towards her as she hugged the blonde briefly and greeted, "Hey, JJ." JJ smiled and replied, "Welcome back, Emily." Emily smiled appreciatively as she saw an unfamiliar woman in the bullpen and asked, "Who is that, JJ?" JJ turned around and smiled as she replied, "That is Elle Greenaway. The one you replaced. She replaced you while you were out on maternal leave." Emily looked at JJ worriedly as she asked, "Then why is she still here? Is my job in danger?" JJ chuckled slightly and replied with an amused smile, "Your job is secure, Emily. She's Morgan's temporary replacement since he's in the hospital." Emily looked at her alarmed and exclaimed, "What?" JJ looked at her and replied, "Oh, you didn't know? Well, then you didn't hear it from me." Emily eyebrows furrowed together as she walked up to Hotch's office.<p>

Hotch looked up at her when she entered and questioned, "Yes, Emily?" Emily crossed her arms and asked, "Why didn't you tell me Morgan was in the hospital?" Hotch sighed and replied, "Damn it...Well, I didn't want you to worry you. He was shot last Friday. You were already upset by what your mother said to you; I didn't want to upset you even more." Emily's eyes softened at his reasoning, but she still added, "I still wish you had told me, Aaron...Next time something big like that happens, please tell me..." Hotch stood up and walked over to her, making sure the blinds were closed as he placed a tender, loving kiss on Emily's lips, brushing a few stray strands of her ebony hair out of her face as he replied, "I will...I promise..." Emily smiled and nodded, when someone called, "Hotch! Emily!"

Both Hotch and Emily stepped away from each other and left the office, meeting up with JJ as the blonde asked Emily, "Chew him out?" Emily laughed and replied, "No. He told me his reasons." JJ rolled her eyes and commented, "Excuses." Emily smiled and nudged her best friend's shoulder playfully as JJ laughed. They entered the conference room, and Hotch introduced Emily to Elle and vice versa. They all sat down as Garcia began to explain the case that was in a nearby town.

* * *

><p>That weekend, Jack was already in bed asleep, and Emily had just put Abigail back into her crib to sleep after the baby had woken up, and she commented to Hotch, "Aaron, what do we do when we have to fly somewhere for a case? Where do we put Abigail?" Hotch seemed to think for a couple seconds, before he replied, "One option is Jessica..." He looked at her as she shook her head and replied, "I don't want to make Jessica take care of young infant...having to get up in the middle of the night..." Hotch sighed and added, "Another option is your mother..." Emily sat back as she shook her head. Hotch sighed and rubbed his face as he commented sternly, "Then I don't know, Emily!" Emily looked at him surprised and asked a little annoyed, "Why are you yelling at me?" Hotch shot her a stern look and replied, "Because you're being difficult!" Emily's eyebrows furrowed together as she snapped, "Well, I'm sorry for trying to help!"<p>

"You're not helping, Emily!" Hotch snapped. "You're being difficult! I know your childhood was tough being the ambassador's daughter and all, but get over it! We need a place for our daughter to stay! Maybe your mother was right!" Emily's mouth dropped open, and before Hotch could realize what he said, she was up and running out the front door crying. Hotch realized what he had said the moment Emily started to cry as he cursed himself and ran after her. It was raining as he ran out after his fiancé and called her name. He heard her sobs as he ran to her and tried to pull her into a comforting, I'm-sorry embrace, but she beat on his chest and cried, "Go away!" He pulled her to him, using his superior strength to overpower her as he held onto her. Emily finally stopped fighting and let him hold her as he stroked her drenched ebony hair. Hotch kissed the top of her head and commented, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean it..."

Emily wrapped her arms around his middle and clung to him as she sobbed into his chest. Hotch took her face into his hands and lifted it up so she was looking at him as he commented, "I'm so sorry, Emily...It slipped out...I didn't mean it...Please, forgive me..." Emily nodded as the rain continued to pour, and Hotch leaned his head down, tenderly kissing her. They leisurely separated, and Hotch pressed his lips against her forehead and added, "I'm so sorry, Emily...I love you..." Emily sighed and replied quietly, "I love you too, Aaron..." Hotch took her hand and led her back inside as Emily shivered in the cold. Seeing her shiver, Hotch led her up the stairs to the master bedroom as he closed the door behind them and led her into the bathroom, closing and locking the door. Hotch wrapped his arms around Emily's waist and pressed his forehead against hers as he leaned her back against the door.

Emily looked up into his eyes; she knew what he was doing. Hotch kissed her and went to turn the shower on. He returned to her and began to strip off her drenched clothes as he kissed his way down her body. Emily moaned and slid her fingers into his hair as she tugged on the dark strands. Hotch stood up, and when Emily's hands landed on him to reciprocate, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her back. He kissed her and whispered, "Uh-uh...This is about me comforting and apologizing to YOU...this is about me showing you how much I love you..." Emily looked up into his eyes and nodded as he stripped himself down too. Hotch scooped her up into his arms, carrying her bridal-style over to the shower as he opened the curtain and placed her inside. He immediately joined her, and Emily couldn't bear the distance between their bodies any longer as she moved closer to her fiancé, pressing her body up against his as he wrapped his arms around her. Hotch gently rocked her back and forth as he trailed one hand down her back, then back up again, soothingly rubbing it as he asked quietly, "Are you still cold?"

Emily tucked her head under his chin and mumbled, "No..." Hotch kissed the top of her head as he ran his fingers through her ebony hair that was darkened by the water and whispered, "I'm sorry, Emily...I should never had said that...I didn't mean it..." Emily pulled away, if only a little, to ask, "Then why DID you say it?" Hotch sighed and pressed his forehead against hers, looking into her chocolate brown eyes as he replied, "I don't know...I guess I'm just tired, making me easily agitated...I took it out on you, and I shouldn't have...I'm sorry..." Emily stroked his cheek with the tips of her fingers, before placing her hand on his shoulder as she responded, "You're not the only one who's tired, Aaron..." Hotch sighed and buried his face into her neck as he whispered, "I-I-I...I know, Emily...Oh, God...I'm so sorry, my lovely...Can you ever forgive me for what I said?" Emily's heart ached when she heard how broken he sounded because of what he said to her earlier; her heart seemed to melt when he called her 'my lovely.' She cupped his cheek and pulled his face back, so she could look into his eyes. She tenderly caressed his cheek with her thumb as their eyes locked, and Hotch nodded slightly.

Emily's chocolate brown eyes reflected the answer to if he was forgiven yet; they said that he was almost forgiven, but not quite, not completely. He still had to make it up to her. Hotch turned the shower off and grabbed two towels off the rack as he dried her off slowly. By the time he had dried off Emily's body completely and her hair about half way, he was basically completely dry as he wrapped a towel around her, before wrapping one around himself, the towel hanging on his hips. He picked her up with one arm around her back and the other arm underneath both of her knees, carrying her back into the bedroom as he placed her on the bed. He kissed her briefly and went to make sure the door was closed all the way as he locked it. Hotch went back to Emily and climbed into the bed with her as he crawled over her. Emily looked up at him and gave a soft, loving smile as she reached up, gently stroking his cheek. Hotch sighed and leaned into her touch as he breathed in her sweet, familiar, always comforting scent. He leaned down and placed a loving kiss to her lips as he removed both of their towels and slipped under the blankets with her. Soon, the temperature increased as they began to make love.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading! I am working on the next chapter. It's time to say "I do!" It's not that detailed; sorry to say. The ceremony isn't detailed, is what I meant to say. And don't forget! Reviews are like cookies and stickers! Can't get enough of them! So click the blue button beneath this and tell me what you thought!


	7. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry I haven't been able to update the new chapter(s) for any of my stories, not just this one. I've been so busy with school work. You know how it is. But if you like music videos, then I have got a treat for you. I make those too. Picture music videos using pictures of a couple from one of my favorite shows. Shows that I have up so far: Bones (S. Booth x T. Brennan); Law & Order: SVU (Elliot S. x Olivia B.); Naruto (GaaMatsu); and of course, Adventure Time (Gender Bender - Marshall Lee x Fiona). My name is Ligerfan100 if you want to see any of those. Thanks! And sorry again about the no new posts.

- Love Dr. Anthro 


End file.
